Data storage systems are arrangements of hardware and software that include one or more storage processors coupled to arrays of non-volatile storage devices, such as magnetic disk drives, electronic flash drives, and/or optical drives, for example. The storage processors service storage requests, arriving from host machines (“hosts”), which specify files or other data elements to be written, read, created, or deleted, for example. Software running on the storage processors manages incoming storage requests and performs various data processing tasks to organize and secure the data elements stored on the non-volatile storage devices.
Data storage systems commonly arrange data in file systems, and file systems commonly store data, as well as metadata, in blocks. As is known, a “block” is the smallest unit of storage that a file system can allocate. Blocks for a given file system are generally of fixed size, such as 4 KB, 8 KB, or some other size.
File systems typically categorize blocks as either allocated or free. Allocated blocks are those which are currently in use, whereas free blocks are those which are not. As a file system operates, it tends to allocate new blocks, to accommodate new data, but it also tends to generate new free blocks, as previously allocated blocks become free. The file system may run utilities to coalesce ranges of contiguous free blocks. For example, a utility may move data found in allocated blocks between areas of the file system to create large regions of entirely free blocks. In various examples, the file system may return such regions of free blocks to a storage pool; it may also make such regions available to accommodate new writes of sequential data.